When accessing files on a computing machine, a user can utilize one or more input devices coupled to the computing machine. The user can configure or manipulate one or more of the input devices when selecting at least one file on the computing machine to access. Once at least one of the files has been selected by the user, the user can proceed to access and/or manipulate at least one the files utilizing the input device and the computing machine.